Straight on Till Morning
by EvieWhite
Summary: It's been 2 years since Cordelia Goode rose to Supremacy and revealed witches to the public, but not everyone has accepted them. When an anti-witchcraft extremist group, Angels Against Unnatural Abilities, attacks the Academy, Misty has to fight for her life and someone else's as well... established foxxay
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I'm sorry I disappeared off the face of the planet for a while there. I promise I'm back now and will be giving you wonderful human beings weekly updates! Enjoy.

**Cordelia's POV**

The waiting room is stiflingly hot. I fan myself in vain with one of the numerous trashy magazines adorning a small table beside me. My appointment was a half hour ago and I've gotten fed up with waiting. All I need is a prescription refill for Misty's IVF treatment, so I should have been home by now.

Sighing, I look around the all white room. There's another patient here who chose to sit on the other side, as physically far away from me as possible. She glances up occasionally, watching me with unease and slight disgust.

The general public hasn't really adjusted to the knowledge of witches in their presence yet. Most people just give us funny looks and ignore us on the street, some are harmlessly curious yet offensive, but some hate us. It's primarily fear driving the anti-witchcraft extremist movement, but they're like the West Boro-Baptist church on steroids. They rally in front of the Academy, speak out against us on the news, and threaten our lives on a daily basis.

For the most part, exposing witches to the public has been a wonderfully beneficial decision, but those extremist groups are causing a ridiculous amount of problems. They frighten families saying that we are children of the devil, that we want to take over, but all we really want to thrive. I had hoped they would die down over the past two years but its only gotten worse.

Continuing looking around the room an image on the television screen catches my attention. It's Miss Ribochaux's! Horrible black smoke is rising from the back of my beloved school.

"Bernice, turn up the volume!" I snap to the secretary who quickly does as she's told.

A pompous looking newscaster is standing maybe 100 feet from the Academy with a microphone to her tastefully colored lips. "Now we are not sure of the exact details of the crime but we can tell you that an anti-witchcraft group by the name of Angels Against Unnatural Abilities is believed to be behind the attack."

I jump to my feet, words like _attack _and _unnatural _sending up red flags.

"Several students as well as the Supreme's partner and council leader have been sent to Saint Ursula's Hospital. This was an act of violence, but most members of the community are wondering: was it a necessary one? We are currently waiting from a comment from the raining Supreme and headmistress, Cordelia Goode."

There's no time to get in the car, not time to even think. I transmutate into the ER of Saint Ursula's with one thought in my head, protect the coven, protect the girls, protect Misty.

Patients screams as they see me materialize next to their hospital beds. Doctors scowl and glare. I survey the scene quickly, scanning the room for any of my girls.

"Cordelia!" Zoe screams from across the hall and runs to me with our trusted friend, Doctor Lisa Taggart.

"What the hell happened Zoe?! Tell me everything!"

The poor girl looks terrified; she's shaking from head to toe. Lisa makes Zoe sit down as she begins to recount the events. "It was awful Miss Cordelia. There were so many of them… They broke in through the garden. Misty had been teaching a lesson there. She saved us Cordelia, she saved all of us…"

Tears spill down Zoe's cheeks as she struggles to continue. My breath catches in my throat and it's as if I can't breathe.

"They were holding torches and silver blessed crosses. All the girls were screaming and crying as the men set the garden on fire. They has knives and weapons and went after everyone, even the little children. The students with Misty were only first years so they couldn't defend themselves, but Misty broke open a window and lifted each and every student to safety inside while fighting off the men with her magic. The girls only got minor burns but Misty, they hurt her real bad. By the time Queenie and I got there it was too late. Misty was unconscious and bleeding and all the men lay dead around her. I'm so sorry Cordelia. I'm so so sorry."

I fall to my knees. Nothing makes sense. Misty bleeding, unconscious, burnt? The world shatters around me leaving nothing but pain like no other. With my head in my hands strangled sobs leave my throat. "Misty."

Lisa kneels beside and wraps her arms around my shoulders. "Would you like to see her Delia?"

I nod helplessly and let myself be led by two of my closest friends to my wife's hospital room. A million tubes and wires are connected to her and machines beat incessantly. Between the bandaged burns covering her arms, bruises across her pale skin, and a deep gash on her cheek I almost don't recognize my lover.

"Misty..." I whisper softly while coming to stand by her side. I collapse into the chair next to the bed in sobs once more. Her skin is warm as I clutch her hand in mine.

"Securem lucem venite ad me." Pressing a kiss to my wife's forehead I repeat the words that saved her so long ago. Nothing happens.

"She's not feeling any pain. We have her and the baby stable. It's up to Misty now; she's a fighter. I'm hopeful that she'll wake up soon." Lisa says.

Hearing her words is like being suspended in descensum. "The baby? Oh god! Misty please wake up, you have to wake up! Wake up!"


	2. Chapter 2

They had to sedate me. It took Zoe, Lisa, Kyle, and two nurses just to hold me down long enough for the doctor to inject a tranquilizer into my arm. When I woke up my head was so fuzzy that I had forgotten everything; but then I looked to my left and saw my wife laying in the hospital bed next to me and it all came flooding back. That was three days ago.

My wife is in a coma. My pregnant wife. We're going to be parents…maybe. The IVF must have taken when we tried for the fourth time about three weeks ago. Misty and I wanted children so badly. The thought of losing her and our baby causes an earthquake in my chest.

I clutch Misty's hand tighter and lean down to kiss her knuckles. Tears fall silently down my cheeks. I'm a witch for god's sake! I should be able to do something! I feel so helpless right now.

Queenie suggested killing Misty so I could bring her back with resurgence. I actually entertained the idea but realized that our baby wouldn't be able to come back. You can't breathe life into someone who has never even taken their first breath.

"You'd know what to do, Mist." I whisper softly. "You always knew what to do. I love you Misty. I love you so so much baby. I need you to wake up real soon. I'm lost without you."

The heart monitor keeps beating steadily and the tubes attached to Misty's chest rise and fall to help her breathe.

"I donlt know if you can hear me but I'm just going to pretend that you can. I'm not even sure if you know yet, probably not because you would have told me, but you're pregnant. That's right, there's a little life growing inside you so you really need to wake up. Our baby needs you, I need you. Please come back to me Misty. I love you!"

A soft knock on the door draws my attention and I struggle to quickly wipe away the tears that seem to constantly stain my cheeks as of late. "Come in!"

Zoe's eyes are on the ground as she enters the room, promptly followed by Lisa and Queenie.

"How you holdin' up girl?" asks the voodoo queen of my coven. She puts her hands on my shoulders and I appreciate the gesture but only shrug in response.

Lisa begins tentatively. "Delia…Delia we are worried about you. You haven't eaten since the attack and have hardly slept. You need to go home, at least for the night and get some rest." I know she's right but I can't bring myself to do anything other than cry and wait by Misty's bedside for her to wake up. What if she wakes up when I'm not here? "Can I at least go get you something to eat? You're no good to Misty when you're weak."

I nod to Lisa and speak softly. I sound like my old self, who I was before the Supremacy, scared and worthless. "Okay, something small."

Lisa smiles and heads off to the cafeteria, leaving me, Queenie, Zoe, and an unconscious Misty. Both girls, well women now, pull over chairs and sit beside me. "How are things at the Academy?"

"Not good Cordelia, I aint gonna lie to you. At least ten girls' parents have threatened to take their kids home. They're saying that we can't protect them. And the media is having a field day; there are news cameras in front of the school constantly and they've gotten aggressive."

"We managed to fix most of the building and ignore the news, but we really need you back Cordelia. You're our Supreme."

I'm conflicted, my need to watch over Misty battling my dedication to the school. In all honesty, I feel like I'm not capable of either. It's my fault that the girls were attacked, that Misty is here fighting for her life. I may have powerful magic but, just like before, I'm worthless.

"Thank you for coming but I need to be alone now." I stare down at the floor unable to meet their gaze.

"Delia…" Zoe says softly.

"Please, I just need a little more time."

My trusted council sighs in unison and gets up to go. "You know we're here for you." I nod slightly in response and wait for the door to close behind them before breaking down in sobs.

My tears fall onto Misty's fingertips as I lean down to kiss her palm. Shaking uncontrollably, I try to form words but nothing comes out. I feel broken.

Her skin is warm, like in the mornings when she woke up beside me in the swamp shack. The sun would dance over her features then, giving her a golden glow and even brighter smile. Those days were the best days.

Whenever we could manage it, Misty and I escaped to the swamp for a weekend. It wasn't exactly a five star hotel but it felt like paradise to us. When Misty first kissed me we were there under the starry sky, swaying to the music of cicadas and getting lost in each other's eyes. I know it's cliché but that kiss and every kiss after is what true magic is made of.

Sniffling, I try my best to pull myself together. "Do you remember the very first night we met?" I squeeze her hand tighter. "You were like a tornado bursting into the Academy, wild and beautiful and unique." The memory brings a smile to my face. "You asked for help and with one touch I was completely enchanted by you Misty Day. I have been ever since.

Everything about you made me fall in love. The way you tenderly cared for nature, sometimes even better than you cared for yourself, how you fainted when you met Stevie, the passion in your voice when you talk about the swamp, the glimmer in your eyes when you look at me…I love the way you breathe Misty, so steady and calm. Somehow you manage to be both a storm and a rock."

I sigh as tears prickle my eyes once more. "Please breathe again. I never thought I'd find someone like you Misty; someone so utterly perfect. Breathe."

Blaring, screeching erupts from Misty's heart monitor. For a second, one brief second, I think it's my love waking up. But the illusion is shattered as nurses and doctors race into the room.

"Code blue! Code blue!" screams out a nurse while turning Misty on her side. Even more doctors rush in.

In the midst of all this pandemonium I am shoved to the side. I'm screaming for someone to tell me what's going on but there's no answer.

"Blood pressure is dropping fast!"

"Push 3 cc of epi!"

"I can't find a pulse!"

Misty's body writhes and contorts as they try to hold her down. Suddenly one doctor, a middle aged man with almost black eyes, jumps away from her. "This patient is the witch!" he backs towards the door. "I refuse to treat her. There are enough witches in the world already, let this one die." Four of the seven others stop in their tracks and join him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Get back in here!" another nurse shouts. I'm paralyzed with fear.

The nurses who remain give their full attention to Misty, trying desperately to help her. If she dies while those pigs stand by and watch…

Stepping out of the corner, I approach them. Each footstep sends a ripple through the floor, throwing them to the ground. Fire burns in my eyes, and fear in theirs. "You don't deserve to touch her anyway. You are all unworthy to even be in the same room as her! This witch has saved more lives than all of you combined! She's compassionate and kind, and more powerful than you could imagine! Leave, now, before I decide to end your miserable lives."

I can't believe the words leaving my mouth. I must have channeled whatever part of Fiona I have in me because those words were harsh, necessary but harsh. I don't feel bad about it though.

The five useless doctors scramble out of the room without another word. They know who I am, what I'm capable of. They would never challenge the Supreme.

"Ms. Goode?" one of the remaining nurses, a short woman with kind eyes, turns to me. "It appears that Miss Day has had a seizure. We will run more tests to determine the exact cause, but we believe that the fetus is using 70% of your wife's remaining energy. If she doesn't wake up soon it might be time to consider other options."

**AN: hope you guys liked it! Please review, it makes my day. Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up before Monday**


	3. Chapter 3

My crisp white sheets still smell like Misty's rose oil perfume. I bury my face in them and close my eyes. The room is strangely quiet for a house filled with fifty plus girls, and for the moment I can imagine that it's the middle of the night and Misty is beside me. But a pounding headache and the harsh sunlight flooding through the window thrust me back into reality.

The academy has always been my home, it always felt safe here, but now it just feels empty. I feel empty. The distinct lack of Stevie Nicks music constantly flowing through the halls makes my heart ache.

The students seem to be feeling the loss too. Only a week ago they were cheerful and optimistic, but since the attack everyone is scared. I can't blame them, I am too. When witches don't fight we burn, so I've decided to address the press. Today I will put on a brave yet formidable face, I'll march out to the television stations camped in front of the school and I won't back down.

We've been the front page headline all week. It's time to set the record straight. Jedidiah Walker, leader of Angels Against Unnatural Abilities, claims that though the attackers were members of the group they acted of their own drunken volition. Bullshit. It was an organized, premeditated attempt at murder.

Brushing my hair into submission and putting on my favorite black slacks and blazer, I finish getting ready. Before leaving the room, I pick up the picture of Misty and I that adorns our nightstand. It's a candid shot of us on our wedding night, swaying in our white dresses with our foreheads pressed together.

"For you baby." I whisper softly, and kiss the photo. They need to pay; my wife is lying in a coma right now because of them. Rage brews inside me.

For a moment there is silence. Then the reporters notice me as I walk onto the porch, and their lights start flashing.

"Is it true that your girls attacked first!?"

"What do you have to say to the families who lost their loved ones?!"

"Are you planning on retaliating?!"

"Is Misty Day still alive?"

Gritting my teeth and hardening my expression, I begin. "Witches have lived among you for hundreds of generations. We have never threatened your existence the way you do ours. We ask only to be left in peace, but now children have been injured and a council member hospitalized. Amy, a little girl that the AAUA attempted to murder was only nine."

Chanting can be heard in the background. "Burn the witch! Burn the witch!"

"So if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get! Don't delude yourselves into thinking that fire and silver bullets can stop us. Your meager guns and torches can not destroy the coven. We are stronger than you could ever imagine!"

The wind howls around us as I channel the energy needed to blow their cameras away, to rip their signs and posters to shreds, to send a message. With the flick of my wrist everything goes flying backwards and I transmutate to safety.

"Are we really going to have to fight them Miss Cordelia?" Linda, a very young clairvoyant, looks up at me with big watery eyes.

"I hope not sweetie." Kneeling down, I pull the girl into a warm embrace. "I'll do whatever I have to do to protect this coven. We're a family Linda, no one can break us apart."

The ten year old holds me closer, burying her face in my hair. "Thank you Miss Cordelia. My mommy and daddy don't want me back and I love my sisters here so much."

I smooth the girl's dress and wipe away her tears. "You'll always have a safe place here. Now go tell your sisters that breakfast is ready."

"Yes Miss Cordelia." My student's face brightens as she skips away.

My heart hammers in my chest. Will I ever get to have moments like that with my own child?

xxxxxxxxx

"Hey Misty, I brought Rumors this time, thought you might want a change from Cristal Visions." I wait for an answer but just like every other day my wife doesn't respond. It's been two weeks now and her skin is getting colder every day. Lisa says that her brain is working fine but because of the severe trauma Misty is still in a coma.

It's easier to pretend that she's just sleeping.

Beneath the blankets covering Misty, I can see a tiny bump. Our baby is growing at a slightly faster rate than normal, but from what the doctors say he/she is healthy.

I turn the small, portable record player on and can't help but hum along. "I talked to Stevie on the phone the other night. She heard about everything that's happening on the news and wanted to check on you. She said that she's going to come out as a white witch, maybe that'll help clam the public. Every morning now I wake up to the AAUA protesting outside the Academy; your snoring seems like nothing now. It's actually really hard to sleep because I had gotten so used to it. Everything just isn't the same without you. Rest up okay? Hurry and get better."

I hadn't realized I was crying until the salt began to sting my lips. "Please wake up Misty."

_I'm tryin' Delia! I'm tryin' so damn hard! Everything is black behind my eyes. I can't move or make a sound. Delia, I'm so scared._

_I can feel your hand though, I can feel when you kiss my forehead. It's the only thing keeping me going, well you and her of course. I first felt her the day of the attack. When I was using all that magic to fight back I felt her moving, like she was trying to hold on or somethin'. I think she has magic De. She's suckin' up my energy faster than a baby alligator eating a school of fish._

_I know what the doctors are asking you to do, pick between my life and hers. You have to pick her. If you can save me too that'd be great, but please save her first Delia._

_I love you._

It's so subtle I almost miss it, just the slightest pulsation. But then it happens again, longer this time. Misty's holding my hand back! Hope swells in my heart for the first time in weeks. "I love you too Mist."


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, this council meeting is officially in session." I declare while looking around the room. Seeing the empty seat beside me causes a fresh stab of pain to rip through my heart. "We all know that tensions between us and the AAUA have been rising. At this point we have two options; we could strike first and face the consequences or wait for everything to eventually blow over."

"I say we fight! We can't just sit around and wait to be killed. They attacked us once and they'll do it again!" Queenie says sternly.

"No way. If we move first the rest of the world will be after us too and we can't win in that situation."

"I think Zoe's right." Chimes in Anna, a powerful telekinetic who teaches here and is sitting in for Misty in the council. "The newspapers have seemed to move on and are leaving us alone for the most part. Witches are thriving here, maybe we could just enchant the property?"

"Simple enchantments won't do shit! I mean, look what they did to Misty!"

I can't help but wince at the mention of my wife. She should be here with us, not hooked up to a hospital bed with tubes that keep her breathing.

"Misty wouldn't want any more killing. She did what had to be done to protect the coven, but she would never condone more bloodshed." Even Queenie nods in agreement. "SO for now let's place charms and traps to safeguard the house. No one leaves unsupervised and no one is let in, even outside family and friends. If the AAUA make a move against us we will strike them down without mercy. Are we all in agreement?"

The three council members nod in unison. Zoe gets up first, "I'll go tell the girls the new rules."

"Anna and I can set the enchantments."

"Good. I'm going to the hospital to get Misty. Lisa and I think it's safest for her to be monitored here. I'll ride back in the ambulance with them so I shouldn't be gone long."

"Alright, we'll have a spare room set up for her." Anna says with a soft smile. "Be careful."

"Thank you, really, thank you all so much for everything you've done this past month. I'm honored to call you my sister witches and friends."

"Don't go getting all sappy on us girl." Queenie says through chuckles. "But yeah, I guess you're a pretty good Supreme and friend too."

"Once Misty wakes up everything can go back to normal."

I say heavily, "If she ever wakes up…"

xxxxxxx

Her skin feels like ice now. Whenever I brush my lips over her cheek seeking comfort I can't help but shiver from it. Misty shows no sign of improvement, not since she held my hand that once.

Lisa says that she's getting worse by the day. I can't stand to see the color leaving her beautiful face. The thought of losing Misty is unbearable; it sends me spinning into darkness and I can't afford to think about it for even one second. There's another life I have to think about too, my child's.

For as long as I can remember I've dreamt of being a mother. I always joked that I'd know exactly what not to do because of Fiona. Misty was terrified that she'd end up being like her own parents. But I told her time and time again that she doesn't have even one hateful bone in her body so it's just not possible.

Misty's parents were terrible. Beyond Fiona even. They were abusive and hateful. They locked her away when she used her powers for the first time to revive the family dog who passed away from old age. From then on they only let her out of the house to go to church and they made her wear long itchy dresses to cover up the bruises from their beatings. Just the thought of them makes bile rise in my throat and anger seep into my bones.

"Cordelia, are you ready?" Lisa asks tentatively as she picks up the wand like device.

I wipe my eyes and nod eagerly. Clutching my wife's hand, I don't breathe until an image appears on the screen.

"Your baby has a strong heartbeat. Can you hear it Delia?" Lisa tilts the screen in my direction and the sound makes me feel dizzy.

"The baby is so big already…Is that… is she sucking her thumb?" I can't contain my laughter and joy. In the midst of all this chaos and death, my little baby is happily sucking its thumb without a care in the world.

"Do you feel her, Mist? She's a miracle!" I squeeze Misty's hand tighter, praying to the gods that she can hear me through the coma. "I hope she has your eyes."

"So you think it's a girl? Would you like to know the sex for sure?" I nod enthusiastically and place my hand on the side of Misty's growing baby bump.

After a few minutes, were I don't think I breathed at all, Lisa smiles widely. "Congratulations Delia, you're having a daughter!"

Tears flow freely down my cheeks and I'm smiling so big that my face hurts. "A girl! Misty, we're having a little girl!" My wife squeezes my hand tight. "Wake up!" but there's no other movement. I bury my face in her hair and cry silently.

"Cordelia, look at her skin!"

At first I don't see anything different, just the same adorable birthmark on her left hand and cute dimples on her cheeks, but then it gets brighter. I've never seen anything like this before! Misty's typically pale skin is glowing a stunning opalescent color.

_She's more you than me, Delia. I can feel her stubbornness already._

_I don't know what's going on. I've lost count of the days but my world seems to be getting brighter. The darkness faded a bit, kind of to a dull grey._

_Each time the baby kicks a thin crack of light shines through. _

_I'm still scared Dee. Hell, I'm terrified! But maybe tomorrow will be the day that I'm finally back with you again._

This is beyond even the Supreme…Time to call Papa Legba.

**AN: thank you so much guys for the positive feedback! I love reviews so yeah please review. Expect a new chapter Monday and you might want to buckle yourselves in for a roller-coaster ride that's ahead. **


	5. Chapter 5

I'm shaking like the last autumn leaf about to fall from a mighty oak. My hands tremble as I pick up a handful of rich, brown earth, letting some of the soil seep between my fingers.

The air is cold and fierce. Wind whips my hair about my face and into my eyes. I'm shivering, but surprisingly not from the icy chill. Misty's black shawl wrapped tight around my shoulders does nothing to sooth my distress.

She's being buried in the shawl Stevie gave her so I took the one with the tassels. My god does she look peaceful.

The sparkle of her wedding ring catches my eye and I have to look away. Upon turning, I see a tiny white coffin with a pink blanket draped over it. My daughter! No, this is too much! I crumple to my knees in despair, crying up to the heavens. I couldn't save them! Why did they have to leave me?! I'm all alone now…

I know my behavior is not fitting for that of a Supreme but I couldn't care less right now. If things work out the way I intend then the poison I drank earlier will kill me by morning and Anna will claim the Supremacy.

A chorus of wicked laughter fills my ears. Wildly looking around me I see the entire coven cackling and pointing at me.

"Stupid, pathetic Cordelia!" Anna sneers. "You're just as useless as your mother said! We should have listened to her and killed you!"

"We never needed you Cordelia, not even Misty needed you!"

"You're so weak! You couldn't even save your own daughter!" Zoe laughs maniacally.

Sobs wrack my body and I collapse further into myself. Screaming, I cover my ears with my hands so I don't have to hear their all too true insults. Wait a second…Anna never met my mother…This isn't real! Descensum.

Looking up, I frantically scan the crowd until I find Papa Legba. His grin is smug as he winks at me and begins walking away. "Wait! I've come to make a deal!"

The voodoo lord stops walking but keeps his back to me. "I know why you've come Supreme. Your precious one is almost in my grasp."

"So let's make a deal than. My powers in exchange for Misty's life and our child's."

He's intrigued. Slowly Papa Legba turns around. The illusion dissolves around us leaving only black. I knew he couldn't resist. Bargaining with me.

"You would do that for her, Supreme? You would give up the one thing that gives you value, the only thing that makes you significant?"

"Yes." I answer without hesitation. There isn't a thing in this world I wouldn't do for her and our daughter. "So it's a deal?"

"Though your offer is enticing, no deal."

Panic floods my body. If Papa Legba refuses then I'll lode Misty forever! "I'll give you anything! Anything you ask for!"

Papa Legba sounds genuinely amused. "I do enjoy your desperation but unfortunately I can not give you what you desire because I do not have it. Your precious Misty Day and unborn daughter are not fully in my realm yet; they're traversing the in-between."

I've heard legends of the in-between since I was a child; every witch has. Fiona would threaten to send me there when I accidentally knocked over her liqueur cabinet. It's supposed to be a bleak place of absolutely nothing, no love, no hope, no light, just nothing. There are thick, leather bound books from the days of Salem telling stories of witches sending hunters there to face an eternity of insanity before eventually landing in hell.

As far as I know, there's no way to escape the in-between. "So how do I save them?"

The voodoo lord chuckles darkly. "You don't Supreme."

The haze of descensum begins to dissipate, giving way to the living world. I bolt upright, my heart pounding and palms sweating. No, I need to get answers! I need Misty back!

Tears stream down my cheeks and blind my vision. I should be able to save them; I'm the Supreme for fucks sake! Oh my god, what if my hell becomes a reality?

_It kills me to see you like this Dee. I wish I could be there to hold you and comfort you. I'd make the honey tea that you like so much. It's all gonna be okay. That voodoo baster doesn't know shit. I just keep walking and it keeps getting brighter. I'll be home soon baby, don't you worry._

xxxxxxx

The morning brings no relief. All night I stayed awake pouring over every single book that even alludes to the in-between, and now I have more questions than answers. No one, not a single soul has ever found their way out. Even instructions on how to send people there are vague.

"Fuck." I rub my hands over my face trying to clear my mind.

When anything bad has happened in my life, which granted is a lot of shit, I've shut down. I just curl up into a ball of doubt and depression. My bones are screaming to do that now, disappear into my shell of sadness again, but my heart is stronger this time.

Misty taught me what it means to truly be loved and to truly love in return. She gave me unimaginable happiness and hope and encouragement. She never once doubted me or gave up on me. So I have to be strong and fight for her the way she fought for me.

My wife is my world; she's my reason for being. I'll be damned if I let heaven, hell or anything in between take her from me. Time to fight.

Rising to my feet I walk across mine and Misty's bedroom. I pick up the phone and quickly dial the number tats ingrained into my memory. My breath catches in my throat.

"Hello? Is this Simon Day?"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Sorry for the wait guys. I've had a crazy week and was really sick. But now I'm back and so is the story, so enjoy everybody.

"Yes this is Simon Day, whom am I speaking with?" even over the phone his voice is cold and hateful.

"It's Cordelia, but before you hang up I need to tell you that Misty's in trouble. I think you and your religious community might have the only thing that can save her. It would be a book or a roll of scrolls with spells."

"I've made it very clear that my wife and I want nothing to do with the two of you. She probably deserves whatever trouble she's in anyways!"

"Simon, Misty is going to die if you don't help me. So I need to know, do the Angels Against Unnatural Abilities have any witchcraft books?" Somehow I'm managing to keep my voice level and stern, but I can feel the anger rising in my throat.

"God said to his disciples 'Be wary children, for there are demons amongst us. If you assist evil you are evil yourself and will be denied entry at the golden gates of heaven."

"She's your child for christ' sake!"

"No she's not! That girl is the devil's child. And god bless whoever hurt her for riding the world of another demon!"

I can't hold back my anger anymore; it burns white hot inside of me. Misty is nothing but love and light and hearing this bastard, someone who is supposed to cherish her, bash her like this is sending me over the edge. "Fuck you!"

"The end is coming Cordelia!" he blurts out right before I'm about to go on a rampage. "It has been written. A demon angel of death, a Valkyrie, will be born. The girl will be the ruler of both men and witches; commander of destruction and creation. No creature like this will be allowed to live, for whoever slays the Valkyrie will attain her powers and the righteous will ascend to heaven."

"I think all that communion wine has gone to your head. You're out of your god damn mind!" Even witches don't put much stock in prophecies. A Valkyrie? ….Could it be referring to my daughter?

"It is you whom is damned witch! When the glory of the lord is upon you he will cast you and all your kind into the pits of hell!"

A loud click ends the call, leaving me fuming and back where I started. It's obvious that he knows something; spewing those bullshit prophecies he must have gotten them from one of our books.

Sighing heavily and wiping the angry tears from my eyes, I sit down on the edge of the bed feeling defeated. I'm all out of ideas now… Suddenly the phone rings again. 'Day' blinks across the screen in bright red letters. I'm tempted to smash it, hurl it across the room and against the wall, but as much as I hate Misty's parents I can't let even the slightest possibility of helping my wife slip away.

So with shaking fingers I answer. Before I can get a word out a woman begins to talk. Her voice is oddly melodic and reminiscent of Misty's yet too young to be her mother.

"I have what you're looking for Cordelia. I can't talk now. Meet me at the swamp hut in one hour and I swear I'll tell you everything I know."

A billion and five questions race through my head and all the words spill out of my mouth at once. "Who are you? Do you know Misty? Why? What do you have?" my heart pounds out of my chest. Is this a trap, perhaps some ploy to get me away from the coven?

"One hour Cordelia. Please be there."

Whoever I'm talking to sounds genuinely concerned, distressed even. Before thinking. A response tumbles from my tongue. "I'll be there."

xxxxxxxx

I told the girls I was going out for a walk and needed to get some things from the swamp house, that way they know where I'm going without really knowing. If I had told them the truth they never would have let me go, but I have to at least try to get some answers. This is my last option.

As I sit down on the small twin bed Misty and I used to cram ourselves into, I wrap the quilt around me. It smells like morning dew and honeysuckle, Misty. Closing my eyes, I breathe in deeply. I miss her.

"I wasn't sure if you'd actually come." My eyes snap open and I stand up to quickly scan the room. The voice is coming from behind the half open door.

"I'd do anything if it meant that Misty could be here with me again."

"Good. I would too." Stepping out of the shadows is a young girl no older than 16. Her hair is dark brown with wild curls and freckles mark her pale skin, but it's the girl's eyes that cause my throat to close. They're Misty's eyes. Storm cloud blue with immeasurable depth.

"Who…who are you?" I manage to stutter out through my shock.

""I'm Eden Day, Misty's little sister.

"I think I need to sit down." My knees wobble as I fall into a chair next to the kitchen table. "You're Misty's sister? I didn't even know you existed."

"Well neither did Misty. My parents had me after she ran away. I was supposed to be the perfect child, their own personal eden." The teenager scoffs and sits beside me. "Up until the attack I had no idea that Misty was still alive; my parents said she was burned alive for practicing witchcraft and I never doubted that they're cruel enough for that. Then I saw her face on the news, all cut up and burnt. I hate what our family did to her, to me, I hate them!"

Tears prickle her eyes and I can tell she's struggling to keep herself together. "They caught me trying to run away and locked me in the cellar, otherwise I would have come to you sooner. But that's where I found this."

Eden digs through her giant backpack and pulls out the oldest book I've ever seen. It's cover is faded and torn essentially to shreds. The pages are stained yellow from time and completely coated in dust.

"I don't know how to read it but I bet you can."

"Eden..." my eyes sting with tears too. She's so much like Misty, so strong and resilient. "Thank you." I whisper before wrapping the girl in a tight embrace. She's awkward at first with her arms hanging by her sides, but she quickly buries her face in my hair and clings to me just as tight. "Thank you so much."

We don't pull apart for a few minutes. Neither of us are ready to leave the comfort that we've found in each other. When we finally do Eden looks at me and says light, "My parents said you were and evil bitch with no soul."

I can't help but chuckle. "Yep, that's me."

"So did you and my sister live here? Cause it's kind of a shit hole. I found the place after snooping through my dad's address book."

"No, this is more of a sanctuary for us. We would come out here to get away from all the stress and pressure in our lives."

"I wish I had somewhere to run away to. My parents kept me coped up in the commune so I don't really know anything outside of the limits there. I was homeschooled and forced to go to church all weekend. But I had Misty's old room. She hid tapes under the mattress; Fleetwood Mac and Stevie Nicks. I stole a cassette player from the convenience store down the road and would listen to the every night. They made me feel whole, and, in a way, closer to Misty."

"Come back to the coven with me." My voice is confident even though I'm an emotional mess. This girl, my wife's sister, has clearly had to endure so much from such a young age. She reminds me of a younger version of myself too, obviously broken yet trying to apply her own Band-Aids.

"Are you serious? I'm not a witch." Eden doesn't say 'witch' the way her parents do; she whispers it almost as if in prayer.

"You might be. Your sister was one of the most powerful witches in her generation; she was burnt at the stake, but she used the power of resurgence to come back to life. Witchcraft is a genetic trait too. Anyway, you're family now. So would you like to come to the Academy, Eden?"

Eden stops biting her nails anxiously and smiles so brightly the exact same way Misty does. "I'd love to."


	7. Chapter 7

All those years of diligent studying instead of hanging out with friends are finally paying off. It took me about a week, but I've managed to translate the entire spell book into English. My mother always said linguistics was a waste of time, but it might just save my wife's life.

Eden is sitting in the study next to me pouring over a book on the medicinal properties of certain plants. She's spent her whole time her stowed away in the greenhouse or library trying to learn as much as she can. The other girls don't know how to act around her; it's strange to have a non-magical person in the house besides Kyle.

Despite Eden's lack of obvious magical abilities, I know she has the potential. Every time we touch I can feel it prickling beneath her skin, begging to be released.

"Cordelia?" Eden asks tentatively, unsure if she's disturbing my studies. I put my pen down and turn to her, offering a small smile. "Have you found anything to save my sister yet?"

"I think so…I only just finished the translation so I'm still trying to figure it all out. I want to be 100% certain before we try something."

"You seem confident though."

I smile a bit wider and nod. "I've quite literally brought Misty back from hell before. I can bring her back from this too."

Only a day or so ago I wasn't so sure. But the very last chapter of the book holds the key to Misty's safe return. A potion made of raven's blood, thyme, 2 drops of morning dew, and the first snow fall of winter, brewed under a full moon, will allow the drinker access to the inbetween. They will be cable of bringing any souls of their choosing back to the world of the living but they only have three hours before the potion wears off and the inbetween swallows them whole. But there's a catch…the potion will only work for direct blood relatives.

"Why don't you go see what the other girls are doing? Maybe you could all watch a movie or something? I encourage Eden gently. "I'm sure they'd love to get to know you."

"Not really. They all think I'm some sort of backwards creationist, bible thumper. I'm not like my family; I don't believe in any of their ignorant teachings. I just want to meet Misty. Maybe then I'll feel like I belong somewhere." Eden's voice is tainted with sorrow. She's normally witty and energetic, sassy even, but the past week has been hard on her.

"Misty used to say that you can't be your best self till you've found your tribe. When she first came here she felt like an outsider too. She would spend hours just talking to the plants or singing her Stevie. The other girls didn't really get along with her either. Misty had a sweet Cajun accent and her nails were always muddy. She was different and didn't fit in. But soon enough she proved herself as a capable witch and a kind person, and came to call this place home. Misty found her tribe here and I think you will too."

Eden bites her lip and nods, seemingly lost in thought. After a moment the teenager snaps her head up and grins. "Misty was a free spirit wasn't she?"

"Yep. She may have settled down with me and wanted to start a family, but she still has that wild, free spirit. It's one of the reasons I fell in love with her in the first place." I close the book and stand up. "Come on, we both need a break, lets go get some dinner. Misty used to love Chinese food."

"I've never had Chinese."

"Trust me, it's delicious." Smiling happily like her usual self, Eden follows me down to the kitchen.

My stomach is in knots. Not because I'm hungry but because of the huge responsibility I have to put on this sweet girl's shoulders. How am I going to get Eden to open up to her magic? Anxiety swells in my chest. This might not end well.

xxxxxxx

The council meeting went surprisingly well. I thought revealing my plan for Eden to drink the potion and retrieve Misty would be shut down rather quickly because of how dangerous it is. But Queenie thought of a good idea, I can find Misty as fast as possible with divination and guide Eden there. Everyone realizes how much we need Misty. Her absence has left a gaping hole in the heart of the coven.

Tonight I'll tell Eden the plan and pray that she agrees to it. I'm pretty sure she will. Eden is just as eager to rescue Misty as I am.

Not having my wife and baby here with me has been torture. My heart aches for them constantly. Sometimes I can feel Misty's soul reaching out for me' like she's so close to escaping but freedom keeps slipping through her fingertips.

The baby is getting stronger too. She kicked my hand for the first time the other day. It felt like the flutter of butterfly wings.

Taking a deep breath, I start down the hall to where I know Eden will be. She's taken to spending time in Misty's makeshift hospital room, humming Fleetwood Mac or talking to her. Eden loves my daughter too. She reads stories like Alice in Wonderland and The Little Prince to Misty's pregnant belly all the time.

I crack the door open, peaking in, and find Eden reading from a book of fairytales. It breaks my heart all over again. "Eden?" I say softly before entering the room fully.

"Hey Cordelia. Can we get Chinese again for lunch, that stuff was so good."

I chuckle and sit beside my future sister-in-law. "Sure, but first I have something serious to talk to you about…"

"Is it about Misty? She's still okay right? I mean I watch her day and night and haven't noticed a change." Eden's eyes go wide with panic.

"No. no it's nothing like that. It's just… well I know you deny it but I can feel that you have magic. Whenever I'm near you or you get angry or distressed I can feel it."

"I don't feel it. How can I have magic when I don't even feel it?"

"I think someone trapped it inside you when you were young. Kind of like a curse."

"A curse." Her voice sounds small yet filled with hope. "Can you break it?"

"Yes. I can open your third eye, a window to the soul of sorts. You should feel your magic instantaneously then."

"Lets do it right now!" Eden jumps up excitedly. "Please! I'm ready!"

Sighing, I swallow hard. "There's one other thing Eden. The potion I found in the book, the one that will save Misty and the baby, it'll only work if her blood relative does it." I let my words sink in and carefully watch the girl's face for her reaction. "I wish I could do it myself, I would have done it in a heartbeat, but you're the only one. You are her last hope."

"Me? But I'm just some snot nosed teenager who has never even tried to levitate a pencil. How can I possibly save my sister?"

"I will guide you through the inbetween, I'll be with you every step of the way. I'll help you unlock your true magical potential but you'll need to brew the potion and bring Misty back to us."

When she speaks her voice is like steel and her jaw is set in solid determination. "When do we start?"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry for the extremely long wait guys. Life has been so crazy for me I can't believe I even managed to find time to type this. Your reviews keep me going! This chapter is longer than the others to try and make up for the wait. Enjoy!**

"It's no fucking use Cordelia! I'm just not a witch!" Eden throws the frothing potion across the room and screams as it shatters against the wall. "I can't fucking do it! How the hell am I supposed to save my sister when I can't even brew a potion right or make a damn pencil levitate?"

In another fit of frustration and anger Eden swipes the entire contents of the work bench onto the floor. Glass smashes and plants go flying. The lights flicker.

"Eden, Eden stop!" but the girl is too distraught to hear me.

"I'm worthless Cordelia; I'm not worth shit!"

Half-heartedly now, Eden kicks the spell book and collapses to the space on the floor that it used to occupy. "I can't do it…"

The girl's eyes well up with tears and she quickly covers them with her hands. Eden's body shakes with sobs as I lower myself to the floor beside her and pull her into a tight hug. "Shhh, it's going to be okay sweetheart."

Sniffling against my chest, Eden hugs me back and whispers "No it's not."

I can't help feeling that she's right. We've been practicing day in and day out only to get absolutely nowhere. So far all that's happened is light flickering and shaking tables when her emotions get out of control. Things aren't looking good.

We have one more day till the full moon Eden, there's still time." I run my fingers through my young sister-in-law's hair trying to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry Delia. One day isn't enough. Misty and the baby are gonna die and it's all my fault."

Pulling away, I grab Eden by the shoulders and look into those stormy blue eyes. "Don't you talk like that Eden. Misty would be disappointed. She has the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met. She can be annoyingly optimistic and always assumes the best of people. She wouldn't want us talking like this, okay?"

Eden wipes the tears from her cheeks hastily. "I'm sorry Cordelia. I'm just terrified."

"It's okay to be scared; I am too. Lets take a break for now and try again after dinner."

Nodding, Eden hugs me once more and stands up. "Ill clean up this mess. Can you go check on Misty? I've been having bad vibes all day."

"Of course." Smiling softly I stand too and pick up the book of prophecies before leaving. I just barely make it to Misty's room without breaking down. Tears stream down my face as I grasp my love's hand.

"I don't know what to do Mist. This is all so fucked." Misty's body twitches slightly, it's been doing that a lot lately. "I hate putting all this pressure on Eden. She's so young and has already been through so much pain. I'm running out of ideas…I need you back Mist. The thought of having to live the rest of my life\ without you is killing me. I love you so much."

My voice catches in my throat and I don't know what to say or do. Sighing heavily, I rest my hand on Misty's large stomach. The baby is already so big. I'm not 100% sure why my little girl is growing so fast; could she really be a Valkyrie? I hope not. As long as there are people like Simon Day and the AAUA in the world my daughter will never be safe."

I close my eyes and picture mine and Misty's little girl. She's so beautiful with my wife's crazed curls and my honey eyes.

I want to watch her take her first step and say her first word. I want to pack her lunch for school and take her to the park I want to see Misty get all protective when our daughter goes on her first date and I want to walk her down the aisle eventually. But she might not even take her fist breath…

What the fuck was that? A terrible shiver runs up my spine again making my hair stand on end. There's a slight shift in the air, a buzz of malice and hate. They're here!

The coven has been training for this, practicing like fire drills in school. Find the nearest safest exit and eliminate the threat.

I close my eyes and focus on every single student. I reach out to them with tendrils of magic, alerting them to the danger. I'm the alarm. As if in one single unit the girls drop everything they are doing and race to their pre-designated areas of the Academy. Zoe tiptoes from her bedroom down the corridor to protect the youngest students with Anna. Queenie bolts to my side and we both hurry to the courtyard to intercept the intruders.

We Sprint through the building barking orders at older students as we go. "Quick Lindsay, guard the library! Hannah, you follow us! Kyle, I need you ready with a gun!" I can hear the heavy foot fall of at least a dozen people swarming the Academy. They're making no attempt to hide their intentions or be the least bit stealthy. It's like an old-fashioned angry mob marching towards us.

"Boy did you walk into the wrong house!"

Rounding the corner to the courtyard I throw up my arms and send most of them flying to the ground with a flick of my wrist. The few whom remain standing quickly cover from the shock of a surprise attack and fire silver bullets into the air. Hannah, a fifth year student with the gift of clairvoyance, knocks Queenie and me out of the way to safety.

"We don't want to kill you!" An older man with the gray hair and black eyes, Jedidiah Walker, stands at the front of the group holding his rifle up. "We only want Eden back and the life of the unborn Valkyrie. One soul is a small price to pay for many."

Hannah steps up to whisper in my ear. "He's telling the truth. They'll leave us alone for good if we let them kill the baby and take Eden back."

"No! Hell no!" Blood boils in my veins begging to be set free. "Eden came here on her own; we never forced her. And if you take one step too close to my child I will end you. That's a promise and I think we all know I'm what I'm capable of."

"Eden would never choose to stay here! She's only a child, a confused child." Simon Day stands from the place he had fallen. "My daughter needs to come home right now! I will not lose another child to this colt!" His eyes are wild with furry and for a second I consider the distinct possibility that he might kill me.

"You better listen to the man Ms. Goode. He seems serious."

Queenie rolls her eyes and sighs dramatically. "You're really not getting the point are you? We're witches bitch! We could finish you in a second if we wanted. What are your crosses going to do?"

"We have the numbers..." The AAUA leader grins wickedly, a malicious chuckle leaving his lips. "You had the chance to surrender; now we will show you no Mercy!"

The windows shatter. Glass flies in every direction as more people storm the Academy. Dozens of men and women file through the doors. I've never seen so many people in masks, even at Mardi Gras.

There's smoke and flames and screaming. Everything in front of me is a blur as witches and Christians alike fall to the ground in pools of their own blood.

"Protect the coven!" I'm thinking everything and nothing simultaneously. My body is moving on instinct, hurling balls of fire at the enemy while dodging attacks left and right. I was born to do this. The supremacy truly is my birthright.

Magic courses through my bones, surging out through my fingertips. Bringing knives to me through telekinesis I wield them like extensions of my arms, slicing through the flesh of those in front of me.

A full thud against my back causes me to whorl around in a flurry of glistening metal. At my feet is Jedidiah Walker, a dagger in his hand and blood flowing out of his gut. Queenie grins at me and points to the matching wound in her own stomach. She saved my life! Back to back we rejoin the battle.

"On your left Cordelia!" Hannah shouts from her defensive position. "Duck Queenie!" We follow her instructions and impale a man in an all white mask who had his finger on the trigger of a gun aimed at us.

Breathing heavily, I quickly survey the scene. My girls are excelling it looks like we might all make it out alive!

"Cordelia, on the stairs!" I whip around just in time to see Simon Day fleeing upstairs towards Misty's room. "No!" Queenie and Hannah are right on my heels as I sprint after him desperately.

"Help!" That's Eden's voice! Another yell of pure terror fills the room. "Cordelia help me!"

Skidding to a stop, I fling the door to Misty's room open and freeze. "Not another step demon!" Simon's fist is locked around Eden's hair and the other is pointing a butcher knife at my wife. "Or they both die."

"Let them go Simon..."

"Tell your guard dog to drop her knife." He gestures to Queenie who reluctantly lets the weapon fall to the floor. "Eden is coming with me and this witch needs to be sent back to hell. You can't stop me I'm carrying out God's will!"

"Let me go, let me go!" Eden flails wildly but to no avail. Simon holds her tight as she struggles to break free.

"You disrespectful little bitch! You're no better than them." He turns his attention fully to Eden. "You've always been a disappointment. I bet the devils inside you girl. Yeah that's it, we will get the priest to do an exorcism!" He runs the knife down her ghostly pale cheek.

"You know there's no way you're getting out of here alive right?"

Simon merely chuckles. "That's where you're wrong." Pain explodes behind my eyelids as something heavy collides with my skull. I'm on my knees before I can react. Queenie and Hannah are lying beside me, blood oozing onto the floor.

"No! I'll kill you!" Eden screams again but there's something different this time. She sounds less frightened, more like her words are commands and they give him pause. White light burst from the girl's body, bathing the room and pulsating heat. "Don't you fucking touch them you monster."

The body of a man lands beside me, and Simon can only gawk in awe. Eden's eyes glow like embers in the now dark pits of her hollowed eye sockets. "You have no power here lowly human. I am your God! I am the Valkyrie and I will destroy you."

She raises her hands and faces her palm towards her father. He crumples to his knees. "Eden please! Please spare me!"

Eden's lips curl up in a twisted smile and echoing laughter fills the room. "See you in hell father." The whites of his eyes turn pitch black and his whole body convulses. A murky grey smoke that I can only assume is his soul, leaves through Simon's open mouth and vanishes into Eden's palms. As soon as he's dead the light vanishes and Eden collapses, unconscious.

The night is completely silent...


	9. Chapter 9

Every muscle in my body aches. Every fiber of my being is screaming at me to sit down and get some sleep, but I can't give in just yet. Just a few more ingredients… The potion bubbles in front of me, wafting the wretched smell directly in my face. It causes me to cough violently and makes my insides heave

"Two pinches of ground marigold, one sprinkle of worm gut, and three raspberry leaves." I whisper aloud in concentration. "That should do it."

Steam rises from my concoction and swirls in the air around me. It's putrid but it'll heal Eden. In Misty's words, 'that's some stinky shit!" The memory brings a smile to my face. I had almost forgotten what that felt like.

After pouring the potion into a small bottle I leave my sanctuary and head up the stairs to Eden's room. It's been about a week since the attack and she's only woken up a handful of times. When she does the first thing she does is cry. The poor thing is a mess over killing her father. The bastard deserved it but taking a life is not something you get over quickly.

To my surprise when I open the door Eden is sitting up and staring out her window. "Eden?" I say softly, my voice full of concern. "How are you feeling sweetheart?"

She keeps her eyes fixed on the grey clouds outside. "I was thinking of jumping…"

My heart breaks for the girl I've come to call my sister. Setting the potion down, I sit beside her and hold her hand. "I'm going to tell you something I've only ever told my dear Auntie Myrtle and Misty. It's no secret that I didn't exactly have the best childhood. My mother was cruel and my father left. She always came home drunk if she even came home at all. She never once said she loved me when I was growing up and she dumped me on the Academy doorstep.

I felt so worthless Eden. I felt like my existence was a mistake and the only thing I could do to make it better was die. So I tried to end my life when I was 14 with alcohol and sleeping pills… I hadn't realized my true potential. I hadn't learned to love myself. I did some horrible things but that doesn't mean I don't deserve to live.

I guess what I'm trying to say is that I've been where you are now. But you have so much to offer the world Eden. You're an incredible young woman and my life would be a lot bleaker without you in it. We can save Misty together. You're not alone; you have a family with us."

Tears flow freely down her cheeks and onto my shoulder. Neither of us say anything for a long time, we simply take comfort in each other's presence. This must be what it's like to have a close knit family.

Once her sniffles slow down I kiss the top of her head and hand her the potion. "Here sweetie, drink this. It'll make you feel better and give you a night's sleep without bad dreams."

"Thank you Cordelia." Eden takes the potion like a shot but then smiles to me. "Friday is going to be a full moon, let's bring Misty back then okay?"

I was so nervous that Eden wouldn't want to use her magic again and I'd lose Misty for good. I beam with happiness. "Okay, Friday it is!"

xxxxxxx

_Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night and wouldn't you love to love her. Takes to the sky like a bird in flight and who will be her lover?_

This song was Misty's favorite. She would hum it all hours of the day and insisted that it helped the plants grow. I never told her but I think it did too. Now I'm hoping that it'll help bring my love back from the in brink of death.

Stevie Nicks plays softly in the background and the sweet smell of burning sage fills my nose. I sigh heavily to try and calm my mind, to focus on what I have to do. The chalk circle I drew and the candles I've lit are glowing a soft red for the ritual.

Eden's body is sprawled out like a star in the center of the first circle. Her eyes are open even though her soul is not there and they are coated in the same blackness that took her over the night of the attack.

"Okay Eden, tell me what you see." I speak to her through my mind's eye. The crystals beside me levitate off the floor.

"Absolutely nothing. Everything is the color of the sky right after the sun has set completely. There's nothing here Cordelia; it's all just empty."

"Keep walking straight forward and call out her name as you go. I can feel her aura in that direction."

The further Eden walks into the in-between the more I can see. It's like her eyes and mine have become one in the same. I feel her fear coursing through my veins too. It makes my own body shudder and my pulse quicken.

Out of the bleak emptiness a house appears that seems to be made of the shadows themselves. "In there Eden, I can feel her in there."

Cracks break through the grey surface of the surrounding in-between as we approach the building. The door knob is scalding hot and I can feel burns rising on my flesh. Eden is a Valkyrie, no harm can come to her here, but me on the other hand, I'm utterly defenseless.

"Misty! Misty where are you?" Eden's voice echoes through the beautiful halls. The stained glass matches the stormy blue green color of Misty's eyes.

All of the sudden a teenage girl rounds the corner. "Um I think you have the wrong house. There's no Misty here."

"Who are you?" The girl looks remarkably like Zoe. She lights up a cigarette.

"I'm Violet. I'm dead. You shouldn't be here."

"Violet sweetheart!" a stranger's voice calls from somewhere deeper in the building. "Come finish decorating the Christmas tree!"

"I have to go. You shouldn't be here. Go away!" Flicking the ash to Eden's feet, Violet smirks and disappears into thin air.

"This is weird Cordelia. I'm getting bad vibes."

"Me too but I know Misty's in here."

"Where should I go next?"

"She's in the basement."

Taking a deep breath, Eden collects herself and walks through a rather large kitchen with strange appliances and to the basement door. With trembling fingers she opens it.

"Get out of this place! You can't be here!" A young man in an all-black rubber suit and face mask lunges for Eden but goes straight through her like a ghost.

"Leave her alone Tate; you said you changed!" Violet appears beside the rubber man and rips off his mask. He looks exactly like Kyle!

"Quick Eden. Get down the stairs while they're distracted." She sprints down into a pitch dark room. A tiny red ball rolls out in front of her.

Instinct is screaming for me to run and get us out of here but we can't turn back now. Sheer will power and love for Misty Day encourages me on. "Misty, is that you?"

Misty steps out from a corner, except it's not really Misty. She's wearing clothes from the 1920s and her hair is done up all fancy. There's vicious scratch marks all over her chest and her eyes are swollen with tears. "Have you seen my baby?"

"Misty…" Eden begins with trepidation. "I'm here to take you back home."

"Who is this Misty you speak of girl? I'm Nora Montgomery, lady of this house."

It feels like I' being ripped apart. This is my Misty, I know it's her! Is this a trap? No, I feel it in my bones that this is real. "Bring her out of there Eden."

"I'm sorry Miss Montgomery. My name is Eden. Let me take you to your baby." Tentatively Nora/Misty takes Eden's outstretched hand. A flash of recognition sparkles in her eyes but it's gone with a blink. "I'm promise you'll be safe. We just have to follow the light straight on till morning."


	10. Chapter 10

Misty's eyes are a piercing blue, like two precious sapphires. They seem more haunted now as if she brought some of the ghosts back with her. "Misty, can you hear me?" I shake her shoulders lightly with trembling hands.

Eden clutches my **elbow** tightly and leans over to watch. She managed to come back from the in-between with Misty's soul and the baby's. We delicately placed them back on my beloved and now we just have to wait. "Can you hear me baby?"

My wife's bright eyes turn to mine with tears pooled at the corners. "I could always hear you Delia. The whole time I was lost I could hear you."

Her arms are warm and she quickly wraps them around my neck. I swear I'm in heaven. My heart pounds out of my chest and swells with happiness. "I love you Dee. God, I love you so much!"

"I love you too Mist." I can't control my crying. Tears stream down my face to the point where my vision gets blurry. I reach out to cup her cheeks and bring our lips together in a passionate kiss. It's been months, several painful months, and now I finally have my love back where she belongs. Everything feels right again.

"And you!" Misty releases me and turns to Eden. "We have so many years to make up for!"

Eden laughs through tears as she and Misty embrace. "I'm so happy you're alive sis."

"Me too kiddo." Chuckling Misty smiles widely. "Thank you, thank you so much. How could I ever repay you?"

"Let me listen to all your Fleetwood Mac records and teach me how to twirl like Stevie."

"Deal!"

We're all smiling like dopey idiots, high off the success and joy of being reunited. I kiss Misty's cheeks and nuzzle against her neck. I've missed her so much. Misty flinches and at first I think it's from my sudden closeness, but then it happens again and she grabs her stomach. "You okay darling?"

She nods but her lips remain grimacing. "This little one doesn't seem too pleased that I'm up and moving around."

"You've been through a lot baby, want to come lay down?"

"Yeah that's a good idea." Misty takes my outstretched hand for support. "Why don't you go tell everyone the good news Eden? I'll help Misty to bed."

"Alright." Eden smiles hugs Misty once more before running off to share her return with the coven.

"How long was I out Dee? I feel stiffer than beef jerky and hungrier than a grizzly after hibernation."

slowly we manage to get Misty across the hall and into our bed. "Three months, almost four." I say as I crawl in beside her. "There's a peanut butter and honey sandwich on the nightstand, your favorite. I figured you'd want to eat something."

Scarfing down the food I don't think Misty even breathed. She wipes her mouth and cuddles up beside me. "If it was only a few months, why is this little one so big?" Misty rubs her belly protectively. "She's okay right? I could feel her the whole time I was out. She's so strong Dee, powerful like you."

I place my hand over our daughter too and feel her featherlight kicks. "Medically everything's fine; the doctors monitored you both every day. I think it was the in-between that made her grow faster than normal. Time moves differently there. When Eden and I went to get you it felt like hours but in reality only a few seconds had passed."

"Cordelia…" Misty whispers, her face leaning closer to mine. "I love you. And i love our baby so much."

"I love you too baby." Her lips taste just how I remember them, a mixture of honeysuckle and sage.

xxxxxxx

"Lightning strikes, maybe once, maybe twice. Oh and it lights up the night. And you see your gypsy." Misty twirls around our greenhouse humming Stevie Nicks and watering her beloved plants. "And you see your gypsy."

I lean against the doorframe, smile, and simply watch her not wanting to disturb the moment. She's so happy now. It's been two weeks since Misty came back from the in-between and she seems to be doing well. Of course she still has terrible nightmares sometimes and wakes up screaming about a Nora, and sometime she can't bring herself to get out of bed, but all in all she's back to being her usual happy light hearted self.

"You're lovely Misty." My wife turns around quickly, blush covering her cheeks.

"I didn't see you there Dee." She chuckles softly and it's music to my ears. "Even with everything going on you took care of my plants, thank you."

"I know how much you love them." I walk across the greenhouse and delicately play with her fingers.

"You are my knight in shining armor Miss Cordelia." Misty kisses my knuckles and now it's my turn to blush. But suddenly her face turned pale and her finger start to tremble. "Dee..."

"Misty are you okay?! What's happening?"

"Look at the floor Delia." A pool of clear liquid is splattered around Misty's feet. "It's time!" Her shocked expression turns into one of joy.

"The baby is coming! Oh my God!" My heart races a mile a minute. This is happening! My baby girl is going to be born! Clutching Misty's hand we hurry to the make shift hospital room where Eden is sitting reading. "Can you call Lisa, the baby is coming?"

"Holy shit!" Eden leaps up and helps me get Misty situated. With the media attention still surrounding us we decided it would be best to have our daughter delivered here. She's magical after all.

"Fuck Dee." Misty folds into herself moaning in pain. "It hurts! Holy fuck get her out!"

"It's going to be okay love, Lisa is on her way." We knew the baby would be coming soon, just not this soon. Thankfully I prepared a potion of swamp mud and chrysanthemum petals to help with the pain. Smearing the mixture across Misty's stomach I whisper soothingly. "Just breathe baby."

Eden runs back into the room. "Dr. Taggart is on her way. How can I help?"

"I don't need you seeing me like this sis." Misty breathes heavily and wipes beads of sweat from her forehead.

"No way, I'm not going anywhere Mist. You think I'm going to miss my nieces first breath?"

Despite the intense pain she's in Misty chuckles. "Guess not."

"Eden hand me that cloth." My sister-in-law gives me the rag and I use it to dab Misty's brow. "Just keep breathing baby."

Nodding Misty squeezes my hand tightly. "I can't wait to see her face Delia. I bet she'll be beautif-oh fuck!" Misty curls up in pain. "She's ready."

"Okay, where are we?" Lisa barges into the room with a huge smile on her face.

"Each contraction is only a minute or two apart."

"Good, we can start pushing."

It takes four agonizing hours of labor, dozens of pained screams, and more than a few tears before our little girl comes into the world. Shrill baby cries fill the room as she sucks in oxygen for the first time. Her cheeks are rosy and her eyes are deep honey brown. Little tufts of blonde hair stick up on her head. I can't help but cry as I lay eyes on my beautiful daughter. "She's perfect Misty."

"Let me hold her. I need to see her." Misty's crying from happiness too as Lisa places our baby in her outstretched arms.

"Meet your healthy little girl, 7 lbs. 11 oz. and 14 inches long." She's wrapped up tightly, a pink little bundle.

Her cries turn down to soft whimpers and she nuzzles against Misty. She's so beautiful. Misty tenderly strokes her cheeks and plays with her thin hair. "Dee...Thank you." Misty sobs and rocks the baby gently. "Thank you for giving us this angel. She's perfect, absolutely perfect."

Resting my forehead on Misty's I lean in and hold them both close. "I love you Misty." I tickle out daughter's chin and she clings to my pinky, my heart melts. "And I love you too princess."

Eden joins us, beaming at her niece. "Most babies look like smushed aliens, but she's actually really cute. What's her name?"

Misty and I exchanged glances. We had a couple options in mind but only one fits.

"Elora." I smiled at my family. "Elora Sage Goode-Day. It means little light."

We stay like that for a little while, just holding each other happily. We're finally all safe and together with our little light to guide us.

Fin.

AN: epilogue to come


End file.
